Christmas at hogwarts
by Haran Herutsu
Summary: Sirius decides to spend christmas at hogwarts with remus RL/SB possible shonen-ai/yaoi in future chapters
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters believe me the harry potter series would've been alot different if I did

A/N: this is possible shonen-ai/ yaoi in future chapters don't like dont read!

James came storming into the great hall he threw himself down next to Sirius, Sirius turned to him

"whats up mate? Did your parents owl you back?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah and they aren't letting Moony stay over the holidays they say they cant take the risk of endangering the rest of the family" James clenched his fists "they wont  
let me stay at Hogwarts either because they said I have to spend time with my relatives." James made a gagging motion, Sirius groaned the thought of being stuck

in the potter house over Christmas with all of their many relatives horrified him but he couldn't bear the thought of telling James how he felt.

"Hey mate, how about I tell Remus and if he's upset would you mind if I offered to stay here with him?" James looked up grinning

"That would be brilliant! Thanks!" James thumped Sirius on the back enthusiastically and laughed.

"I'll go find Moony now, seeya Prongs!" Sirius yelled as he left the hall

Sirius pulled out their map it was his turn to look after it, as he suspected Moony was in the library and predictably Lily Evans was there with him Sirius grinned evilly

he was determined to catch him in the act of snogging Lily regardless of how much both of them denied it everyone was sure they had something going, it had

actually been the source of many arguments between Prongs and Moony. As he reached the library he began to take lighter steps he crept around to a bookcase

behind where the map showed them sitting he listened for a minute and heard nothing he very carefully pulled a book out and looked through to see them, Remus

and Lily were both bent intently over their books Sirius ground his teeth and let out a soft sigh as he replaced the book and walked around to greet them

" look at you two bookworms actually studying in your free time" he whispered both of their heads jerked up at once Lily looked irritated to be interrupted but Remus grinned

"Oi Moony, I gotta talk to you about something" Sirius jerked his head to the door Remus sighed and stood up shutting his book

" Seeya later lily" moony muttered, Sirius waved and wandered off after Remus

"what do you want to talk about padfoot?" remus asked softly

"Oh well james just got an owl from his parents and well his relatives are going to be up and well they don't think it would be a good idea risking them finding out  
about you…" sirius sighed he could see the look of disappointment in his friends eyes

" Its okay I'll just spend the holidays here its probably much better that way." Sirius knew how much he had been looking forward to spending Christmas at the  
Potters

"we'll have lots of fun here, so don't worry" Sirius smiled thumping Remus on the back

"But you always go to the potters how come your not this time?" Sirius smiled

"Nah not this time not wanna interrupt the family time." Sirius grinned evilly

"Padfoot you bastard!" Remus laughed pulling Sirius into a hug

and they walked off together.

* * *

A/N: This is my first go at a long fic (though this chapter is very short..) think I should keep writing? got any suggestions? let me know reviewers are loved even if they give me hate.  
I wrote this fic for VaMpIrAn LoVer because she is just that cool (hahahahahah)


	2. Prongs Gets Jealous

Chapter 2: Prongs gets jealous

Chapter 2: Prongs gets jealous

James Potter sat next to his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the Christmas holidays were due to start in exactly one week, so naturally they planned to

make the most of it.

"So Moony you won't mind if we play a few little pranks this evening will you?" James asked with a sly grin.

"Prongs you know perfectly well that as a prefect I will have to deduct points for unacceptable behaviour if I see you…" Moony replied an equally with an equally sly grin

"…So basically, we don't let you see till we're finished" Sirius laughed

"Exactly, But don't tell lily she doesn't like our pranks" Remus added as an after thought.

"Aw she loves them deep down." James said as he shovelled a pile of pancakes onto his plate

"nah mate it really drives her up the wall." Remus became suddenly serious

"suppose she told you that in your cosy time" James muttered bitterly

"What are you saying?" Remus snarled

"Stop acting like you don't have a thing for lily!" James hissed

"Come off it prongs! I wouldn't do that to you!" Remus growled

"BULLSHIT!" James roared storming off

Sirius sighed and saw how hurt Remus looked

"Don't worry mate he's just jealous" Sirius said as he got up and ran off after James

"HE IS ALWAYS WITH HER, SHE LIKES HIM BETTER!" James shouted.

"Prongs, mate you have got to understand they're just friends, he's like a brother, and she's like his sister." Sirius attempted to calm James down had been pacing up and down inside the room of requirement for the last half hour.

"But… I cant help being jealous she has always liked everyone else and never me been out with guys but never me no matter how many times I tell her how I feel!"  
James stopped his pacing and ran his hands through his hair it was a habit he developed whenever he was nervous, which was really only when he thought about lily.

"Don't frustrate her for a while it will do wonders"

"It won't work trust me." James sighed "well I think I'll go and start setting up for this evening's fun

"Okay mate" Sirius left and walked down the corridors thinking he felt him self suddenly tripped he quickly got to his feet and the figure of Severus Snape retreated around a corner.

* * *

Later that night….

Sirius and Remus were sitting on Sirius's bed; Remus had just finished casting a silencing charm

"So moony what do you want to tell me?" Sirius asked

"Not anything in particular I just need to talk really"

"Well I think James has cooled down, it's just that you spend so much time with her and she wont even look at him" Sirius wasn't used to being the mediator it was

normally Remus trying to stop Sirius and James killing each other.

" I could never like lily as anything more than a friend, I don't even like girls" realizing what he said Remus let out a loud groan Sirius paused he was shocked he

really did not expect Remus to be gay.

"Oh god Sirius don't hate me!" Remus yelled as he bolted form the dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Thank You to SlashStag and VaMpIrIaN LoVeR for the reviews and to all those who added this story to their alert list!! 3 3 next chapter will hopefully be up before the end of the weekend


	3. Misunderstood

a/n: Sorry this chapter took so long to upload my computer has been having 'issues'

* * *

Chapter 3: Misunderstood

Remus sat sobbing into lily's shoulder, he had just accidentally told his best friend that he was gay. He had not intended to tell anyone but lily until he felt ready. Lily

wrapped her arms around him reassuringly.

"YOU LYING BASTARD, I HATE YOU!" Remus heard his friend James Potter scream there was an indignant noise made by the Fat Lady as her portrait was swung

violently open, the action waking her up.

Sirius groaned he heard James shout at Remus, he could only assume that Remus had turned to Lily in his distress and that James had seen them together and

jumped to the worst possible conclusion, he let out a long drawn out sigh. He knew that there were rough times ahead for the marauders and he also knew that if

he didn't go and say something to Remus, Remus would believe that Sirius hated him. He got up and slowly walked down the stairs he saw Remus sobbing into lily's

shoulder, he silently walked over, Lily glared at him but she allowed Sirius to sit on the other side of him, Remus noticing, looked up at Sirius, his eyes were filled with  
tears before Remus had the chance to say anything and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"B…but d…don't you h…hate me?" Remus whispered between sobs.

"Moony nothing would ever make me hate you. Nothing!" Sirius whispered, hugging Remus tighter. Neither of them noticed Lily get up and walk off, they both fell  
asleep in each others arms.

James spent the next three days avoiding Remus and needless to say there were several pranks pulled on Remus. The strain between the two marauders was

obviously having an effect on Sirius. He was slowly growing more irritable and by the end of their third day of avoiding at each other he was snapping at people for

merely looking at him.

Sirius was sitting alone in the common room staring mindlessly into the fire when there was a sudden loud crack and shout; Remus came bolting down the stairs  
nursing his hand.

"Bloody git, stupid trunk." Remus muttered to himself as he sat down next to Sirius.

"What's up mate?" Sirius asked already guessing that James was behind it.

"Some git put a spell on my trunk and it shut on my hand!" Remus hissed.

"Don't worry mate he'll cool off over the holidays and stuff will go back to normal" Sirius didn't believe a word of what he said but he didn't want to think about the

possibility of Lily Evans being responsible for the end of the marauders.

"I am going to bed" muttered Remus as he stood up

Sirius sighed he hated to admit it to himself but he was actually glad that James wouldn't be around these holidays, recently he had been finding that he enjoyed

spending time with Remus alot more than spending time with James.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!  
Thank you to all the lovely people that reviewed the last chapter: Paddywaddy, SlashStag, Marauderscrazy201 and VaMpIrAn LoVer  
I promise to work uber hard on the next chapter and look forward to much fluff!!


End file.
